


Winter Storms

by Nebulapaws



Category: Little Witch Academia (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: When Sucy doesn't come back from looking for a mushroom, Lotte takes it in herself to find her





	1. Blizzards

Whorls of glittery pearl white twisted and winded, almost blocking Lotte’s view from the outside.  _ Almost _ . The dark grey clouds obscured the view of the moon and the stars, and the night sky. The wind created an uproar outside, rumbling deeply like lions.

Inside, it was warm and cozy. The silence wrapped around Lotte like a warm bear hug, or like a hug from Akko (a hug from Akko actually always managed to feel safe). The chill from the outside didn’t dare break into the dimly candle-lit dorm room.

Lotte turned the page of her book,  _ nightfall. _

Sucy was out finding a type of mushroom that only grows out in bitter colds. Sucy had never actually collected this mushroom, due to the fact that where she lived, it usually wasn’t the right temperature. If you asked Lotte, she’d say it was an ever stupid idea of Sucy’s but she never tried to stop her. 

_ The only thing that’s worrying,  _ said a voice in the back of her head,  _ is that she hasn’t come back since she left.  _ Lotte worried for Sucy. Sucy had gone out on her mushroom expedition about 2 hours ago. She told Lotte she’d be back soon, but now she wasn’t so sure about that.

Lotte shut the book, huffing to herself.  _ Maybe I should go out there, and search for her myself. _ She decided, sliding down the ladder and making a beeline for her bags, that had her Jacket and scarf, and gloves. Her jacket had a hood, so that she didn’t need a hat all that much, and the jacket was filled with fur that had blackish grey tips. 

She made her way to the door.

\---

_ “I’m going out.” Sucy said suddenly, cutting the warm silence that had been in the room for almost 2 hours after Akko left for the party. _

_ “Where?” Lotte asked. She knew Sucy could be careful, but she still wanted to know where. Especially in a  storm this violent, it just didn’t feel safe for Sucy to go out when the blizzard’s cold unforgiving winds can knock down some branches. _

_ “Outside,” Sucy said, she closed her own book, a book on medicine and poison making, and got up off the bed. “To find something.”  _

_ Lotte tapped her chin thoughtfully, after turning another page of  _ nightfall _ “is it something you haven’t collected before?”  _

_ Sucy nodded “yes, it’s a rare mushroom only found in cold climates”  _

_ Lotte was definitely sure this wasn’t safe.  _

_ She let out a deep sigh “go ahead Sucy, but make sure you be safe! And bring some winter clothes with you,” Lotte didn’t see the small smile that spread across Sucy’s face, at her worrying so much about her. “When will you come back? Because you can’t be out too late” _

_ Sucy didn’t answer at first. It looked like she almost  _ glided _ her way to the door, then turned around, looking at Lotte for a hot moment before finally replying.  _

_ “Soon,” _

_ \--- _

It really  _ was _ cold outside. The unforgiving temperature made her bones rattle, and cheeks sting a little. Sometimes, her glasses would fog up because any time she breathed, it would produce clouds of hot air, which fogged up her glasses, so multiple times, she’d stop and wipe her glasses off. 

The snow was just as bad. It was almost up to her knees, and it felt like walking through a mixture of quicksand, mud, and cement. Any time she stepped on the snow, it’d crunch like fall leaves under her boots. It also made her boots noticeably wet, as if the snow would melt any time she’d step on it. 

The wind was whipping her from all sides, not as bad as the fogging up glasses, or stymying snow, but it was still pretty bad either way you’d look at it. It felt painful, to say the least. She pulled her lantern's heat closer to herself, and shifted her backpack so it wouldn’t fling off of her. 

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, and took off her glasses to wipe them off for the umptenth time.  _ How did Sucy manage this for 2 hours? _ Lotte thought ruefully. She wasn’t  _ ever _ going to get through this storm. It was too violent for herself. 

She already thought it was too brave of her to be out for even a few seconds.

_ It’s gonna be really hard to find her. _ Lotte realized  _ I can barely see a few feet away from me...how am I supposed to find her?  _ Lotte probably also realized how stupid she was for not thinking this through. 

She hugged the jacket closer to herself, just to help distract herself for just one moment, so she can  _ think _ .  _ Think _ about how much she needs to get back and not die of hypothermia or something like that.  _ Think _ about at least getting home….maybe with Sucy if she’s lucky. But she couldn’t think, not at the moment. 

She also couldn’t see ahead of herself, but that was a little detail for her at the moment. 

She used to reside in one of the coldest places, near  _ russia _ , which in her opinion, was pretty damn cold. She should be used to the bone-rattling cold, and the violent beating winds, and the crunchy snow, and the fogged up glasses. 

But for some reason, when you’re rushing yourself, you tend to forget things.

She looked up now, completely finished with her ‘berating self’ session, determined to either get back and hope that Sucy would come, or magically bump into Sucy on the way back, or something of the sort. She sometimes wished she could fly on her broom, to comb the area that way.

But the winds were too violent

Ahead, she could see the faint outline of a silhouette.


	2. Whiteout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana come back to see Sucy and Lotte sleeping the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but like, can we just agree this was a p bad fic, ok? I can't write this :(

_ “Alllllriiiight!” Akko shouted, at her normal full volume voice “I’m going to a party, you guys!” _

_ Lotte and Sucy exchanged a look, “so?” Sucy said, with a distracted voice, as if she was so immersed in her book, that she didn’t actually care for whatever reply Akko had. Lotte didn’t believe Sucy was actually distracted. _

_ “So?!” Akko scoffed, trying to mimic Sucy’s sarcastic droning tone. And failing. “What do you mean so? It’s a party celebrating us! It’s gonna be fun! And fancy!” _

_ “Fancy? You say?” Sucy started, her tone lightened a little. Lotte knew exactly where this is going “I don’t give a shit, Akko”  _

_ Akko scoffed again, “you are  _ so _ mean Sucy!” _

_ Sucy sniggered and then continued reading her book. _

_ “Are you going, Lotte?” Akko asked, hope flaring in her reddish amber eyes. And Lotte almost felt bad for declining.  _ Almost.

_ “Sorry, Akko, parties aren’t that great. Plus,” a grin spread across her face “it’ll give you some alone time with andrew~”  _

_ Sucy snickered like a fox at that, and Akko squeaked angerly “ugh, fine, I’ll go by myself and brag all about how fun the party was,” _

_ “Ohhhh nooooo anything but that,” Sucy grumbled, her tone dripping with sarcasm. _

_ Akko was already at the door, “Oh I will” she said, as if not understanding Sucy was being sarcastic. “Sticks in the mud!” she shouted playfully before shutting the door, with a shaking rumble of the 1,000-year-old door.  _

_ Sucy and Lotte exchanged looks and laughed a little to themselves. _

\---

She felt hands cup her cheeks, and it took a moment to register that it was Sucy. it took another few seconds to realize Sucy was saying something. “--are you doing out here?”

“U-uh….l-looking for you?”

Sucy snorted “more like killing yourself,” she unwrapped her own scarf and piled the article on Lotte. 

“W-what t-took you so long…?” Lotte asked.  _ It’s too cold outside… _

Sucy took off her hat as she talked,  “it was hard to find. I should’ve told you that,”

Lotte nodded.  _ Maybe I was stupid to go out here… _ she shrunk a little, fully aware of how  _ stupid _ she probably seemed.

“You’re not stupid because you’re out here,” Sucy said matter-of-factly as if the only stupid thing was that Lotte thought lowly of herself for that one moment. Lotte barely heard Sucy say “thanks for caring about me though” 

Lotte smiled a little, completely forgetting that  _ how did Sucy know I was feeling stupid?  _ “How did you-” 

“Because you said it out loud dipshit,” Sucy grumbled, “but still, you know, I never told you it was going to take a while.” 

Lotte brightened a little, maybe she hadn’t been stupid-- maybe a little, though-- and maybe she showed that she cared deeply for her best friend. She didn’t realize her heart was racing. 

“W-we’re going..back right?” Lotte stammered, realizing that she was shivering like a rattlesnake’s tail, and her teeth were rattling from the immense cold that pervaded through her bones. 

“ _ Nooooooo _ we’re staying here and freezing,” Sucy said again, her tone was dripping with sarcasm. But Lotte slumped a little, which obviously worried Sucy. “yes we’re going back, dummy,”

\---

_ Only about a day after…..the whole fiasco, after Akko started flying on her broom, after all that  _ mess _ Sucy finally found peace and quiet. Things calmed down, and quieted down, enough for Sucy to continue her studies on poisons and medicines. _

_ After a while, Lotte sat down next to her, not with her usual  _ nightfall _ book, and now she held a boom that read “ _ Wings of Fire: Darkness of Dragons” 

_ “Sucy, I wanna ask you something,”  _

_ Sucy looked up from her book, shooting a questioning look at the ginger. Then she closed her book and set it down gently on the table in front of her, blinking.  _

_ “Sucy...you’re not gonna leave are you?” _

_ Sucy felt shocked. She realized she hadn’t even  _ considered _ leaving Luna Nova. she realized that she  _ couldn’t _ consider it. She could barely think of never seeing her friends ever again….or Lotte. Her reply came out as unconvincing stutter “N-no why would you think that?”  _

_ Lotte, obviously, didn’t seem convinced. “Because. On the first day of school, you said you were going to collect those rare poisons, and leave….and I’m pretty sure you’re done with that,”  _

_ Sucy both cursed and amended Lotte’s amazing memory. If she had one. Sucy was pretty sure she did because even  _ she _ herself didn’t remember she ever said that… “No,” Sucy said quickly, “I need to collect one more mushroom...and besides, I wouldn’t leave anyways...it’s been too...interesting” _

_ All of it was the truth. She wasn’t going to leave, and she really did have to find one Luna Nova exclusive Mushroom. She really did think this entire school year so far has been interesting...what with going to Finland and saving Lotte’s family (partly doing that, she was just helping) helping Akko destroy a giant deadly missile, breaking into a fancy party, Sucy enjoyed it all….she’d just never tell Akko. _

_ Lotte brightened a little and smiled. “That’s good to hear! And besides, there’s so much you can learn here!” _

_...there still was plenty Sucy needed to learn _

_ \--- _

Lotte didn’t realize they had even gotten back until she heard the slam of the old door of their dorm. The noise of the door practically scared her into awareness again, after zoning out thanks to Sucy’s unusually warm touch. (it was probably so warm because she was so cold) 

The room was unusually quiet as if the blizzard had been put on mute, and the only noise was just the flames of the candle, steadily humming and ticking when it got a little bigger, and a quiet hum from the winds as if they stopped snarling, and were now calmly battering at the window. Every once and a while, there was a soft Lotte didn’t realize they had even gotten back until she heard the slam of the old door of their dorm. The noise of the door practically scared her into awareness again, after zoning out thanks to Sucy’s unusually warm touch. (it was probably so warm because she was so cold)

The room was unusually quiet as if the blizzard had been put on mute, and the only noise was just the flames of the candle, steadily humming and ticking when it got a little bigger, and a quiet hum from the winds as if they stopped snarling, and were now calmly battering at the window. 

“It’s kinda quieter, now, huh?” Lotte tried making conversation. She wondered if it was about to fail. 

“Yeah. the storm stopped while we were going home. You didn’t notice?” 

_ No, no I didn’t. I must’ve either zoned out pretty badly, or I must’ve fallen asleep. Probably the ladder though, I was really tired. _

She felt Sucy sit down right next to her, wrapping her up in a soft purple blanket, as well as herself. “You’re freaking freezing, did you know that?” 

“No...not really…” 

Sucy snorted as if it was something she should’ve already known. 

Lotte ignored her and snuggled closer into Sucy, if she wasn’t so damn  _ cold _ she would’ve noticed Sucy stiffening, and let out a Sigh. “thanks though”

Sucy looked down at her, and let a small smile grow on her face. “Yeah. No problem,” 

  * -



“Diana! Wasn’t the party  _ amazing _ !?” Akko shouted, making Diana flinch at her enthusiasm. 

“A-Akko! Stop shouting  _ please _ ,” Diana looked at the buzzy witch with her ocean blue eyes, tinted with silent horror.  _ Could she  _ please _ not yell? Does she know how to not yell? Probably not. _ She sighed deeply and opened the door to Akko’s dorm.

She didn’t expect to see Lotte leaned against Sucy, sleeping fairly peacefully. And she didn’t expect to see Sucy leaning into the small embrace, also sleeping. The two were wrapped in a purple blanket from Sucy’s bed and sleeping lightly against the wall. Lotte had encaptured Sucy in a small embrace. 

Diana smiled a little bit. But the moment was completely ruined when Akko burst into the room, a huge smile on her face. But before Akko can ruin it further, Diana glowered down at Akko “ _ shhhhhhhh _ ”

Akko stopped before she could do or say anything, much to Diana’s relief “what?” Akko said with a very much  _ innocent _ tone.

“Your roommates seem to be sleeping, “ Diana pointed out already at the doorway again, with a soft smile on her face.

Akko shared that smile, but it was more of a grin than anything. “Amanda owes me 15 pounds!”


End file.
